


Decomposition

by Adrian_Crevan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Autumn, Cemetery, Dark, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_Crevan/pseuds/Adrian_Crevan





	Decomposition

You are in the middle of a large cemetery. You have no idea how you came to be there. Looking around, it seems that there is no other civilization around you; the graveyard seems to simply stretch for miles and miles in every direction. The gravestones surrounding you are weather-worn and cracked, to the point that the engravings on them have been rendered illegible. The ground, surely once a lush, grassy area, is down-trodden so much that it is mostly dirt now; littered with fallen leaves, stones and pebbles, pieces broken off from centuries-old gravestones. Old, strong trees tower above you, the tallest of which seems to touch the clouds as you stare upwards with wonder.  
It is fall, you realize with a shiver, bringing your gaze down once more as a sudden gust of wind brings a chill that seeps straight to your bones; you do not have a jacket. The wind sends a whirlwind of leaves down from the trees above you, and you are momentarily so entranced by the vortex of bright colors; red, orange, yellow, and nearly every shade in between, that at first you do not notice the body.  
When you move forward a bit, lowering your gaze further, you see it. Well, perhaps I should say you smelled it first, which led you to investigate in the first place. A putrid, rotten sort of smell fills your nostrils, giving you a strong urge to gag; you’ve never imagined anything could possibly smell that horrible. You take a few cautious steps forward, pinching your nose and dreading what you’re about to come upon. Then you see it.  
Partially decomposed already, limbs sticking out at odd angles and mouth hung open, you find what is making the awful smell that is assaulting your senses, now making your eyes water: a human corpse. Its abdomen has been cut open, nearly all of its inner organs now outside of the body. The head is almost completely decomposed; the skin of the former face hangs off the skull loosely, exposing bone stained black with long-dried blood. The jaw is slack, almost detached from the rest of the skull. What skin is left on the body is rotting, crawling with insects and maggots. From what you can see, it appears that the person had been wearing jeans when they died; the color and material of their shirt is impossible to tell for the blood.  
Purely from a sort of morbid curiosity, you inch forward a bit more to get a closer look. In doing so, you accidentally step on the corpse’s right hand, which you now notice is completely detached from the rest of the arm. It gives a sickening squelching sound as the sole of your shoe sinks into the rotting flesh, replaced with a crackling sound as the bones are crushed under your weight. Ignoring the hand as best you can, you lean in to examine the corpse further, nothing you could ever imagine yourself doing before now.  
You are so engrossed in looking at the body that you don’t pay attention when leaves on the ground crackle behind you. By the time you turn around it is too late, and you don’t even have time to take in your attacker’s appearance or run away, before an already-bloody chainsaw is whipped through your abdomen, and you feel yourself falling into blackness.  
You should’ve been paying attention.


End file.
